Ipod Shuffler
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: This Is For The Ipod Shuffle Challenge 2! Krysnel Domeri Nicavis! This is her contest so the idea came from her! YAY!


**_This Is For The Ipod Shuffle Challenge 2 By Krysnel Domeri Nicavis: Look her up! She has good stories_**

**_Pairings/Main Characters:_**

**_1. Harry P/Ginny W. Neville L/Ginny W. Harry P/Tom R Jnr_**

**_2. Luna L/Xenophilius L/Voldemort_**

**_3. Tom R Jnr/Lily E_**

**_4. Harry P/Charlie W_**

**_5. Harry P/Draco M_**

**_6. Alice L2/James P2_**

**_7. Ron W/Hermione G/Harry P_**

**_8. Tom R Jnr/Minerva McG_**

**_9. Luna L/Harry P_**

**_10. Severus S/Lily E. Severus S/Hermione G_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_1) Better Days: Pete Murray_**

Harry was walking through the halls of Hogwarts, feeling quite alone and depressed. He had just caught Ginny cheating on him with Neville Longbottom, his supposed friend. Let's just say, that meeting didn't turn out very well

FLASH BACK!

_"Oh, Ginny!" Harry heard from the empty potions classroom as he passed it. Curious as he was (Well, you would be too if some guy was moaning your grilfriend's name) Harry opened the door quietly. As soon as he did, he really wish he hadn't. Ginny was leaning against Snape's desk with Neville in between her legs, kissing her feverishly._

_"Wha-?" Harry wondered before he registered what was going on, when he did, he was furious_

_"Harry! It's not what it looks like!" Squeaked Ginny. Harry gave her a cold, scary look and Ginny hid behind Neville who looked like he was shitting himself_

_"Oh? So you weren't snogging one of my best friends in Snape's classroom?" Harry said sarcastically_

_"Well, yeah, that's kinda what we're doing, mate" Harry heard Neville say. Harry then turned on Neville with his wand pointed straight at him_

_"Ginny. We're through. Neville. We're no longer friends" _

END FLASH BACK!

The Chamber Of Secrets is where Harry was heading. He said the password and made his way down to the Chamber. When he got there, Harry sat down next to the carcass of the dead snake, sighing deeply and calling out

"Tom? You here?" As the words left Harry's mouth, Lord Voldemorts Horcrux came into view and sat next to Harry. Harry was surprised to see that Tom was solid

"I've missed you, Harry" He said simply as he leaned closer to Harry and gave him a light peck on the lips. Harry then smiled to himself and kissed the horcrux right back.

_'I've missed you too, Tom'_ Harry thought as he developed himself into his imaginary lover. Better days are ahead for Harry...

_

* * *

_

**_2) Californication: Red Hot Chilly Peppers_**

I can't believe it! Daddy and I are going to California, America to see some Nargles that have been hiding. So much fun!

"Luna, dear. You'd better make sure that you stay close to me, we don't want you getting attacked by the Nargles" Daddy would say and I would say

"Okay Daddy!" We were walking through a deserted street, well, of course it was deserted... It was 1:00am! Little did Daddy and I know, someone was following us

"Don't move!" The voice sounded sort of like a hiss, snake-like... That better not be Voldemort! I was having so much fun and now I'm going to die... Poo!

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the little brat who's friends with Harry Potter!" I turned around to see Voldemort's evil red eyes staring at me

"Yeah? So?" I asked. Daddy then stepped in front of me

"You'll never take my Luna, Voldemort! You'll have to kill me to get her" But Daddy didn't realize that what he said was the worst mistake he could have made

'_Arvada Kedavra!'_ A jet of green light shot passed Daddy and hit me square in the chest and I saw no more... Californication indeed, as Daddy would have said

* * *

_**3) Remember Me: James Horner**_

"Don't you get it, Tom? You could never defeat the light side. We will always win" I looked straight into Voldemort's bright red eyes

"You could never win. I have already killed the boy that would even stand a chance against me. I shall not be defeated. You know that" He told me, sending me a cold stare from the other side of the table

"I have nothing to live for, Riddle. Please, kill me now" I said as I rose up from my seat and stood in front of the dark Lord

"But I could never live without you. Please stay! Don't ask this of me" Voldemort stood also, grasping my hand and kissed my knuckles

"But I loved my family, Tom. And you took that away from me. So take me now! But... Just Remember Me. Tom, always remember me" He slowly nodded his head and took out his wand, pointing it straight at my chest

"Okay, for you, I will do it. I love you, Lily Evans" I saw a jet of green light and nothing more, my last thought was: _I love you too, Tom Riddle. Always have, always will..._

_

* * *

_

_  
**4) New Divide: Linkin Park**_

I love him. I know it. I'm sure of it. And he knows. He knows I love him and all he does is ignore me. But I'm his brother's best friend. Of course he ignores me. He would never take interest in me. Who would? Girls? Yeah, their all over me and I hate it! Haven't they realized that I'm gay? There must be something wrong with them if they haven't. Although, I don't think my friends have realized yet.

He's talking to Remus. How I'm jealous of Remus right now. I wish I could talk to him. I don't care about what, but to hear his voice just lightens up my day immensely. I love him. And he hardly knows I exist. But he does know I exist! Everyone knows I exist. I'm Harry fucking Potter for crying out loud! I'm going to make him love me, if it's the last thing I do

"Hey! Can I talk to you, privately" He says as he comes up to me. I swear a huge smile was on my lips a I nodded my head and followed him into the house, up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once we're in, he locks the door and puts silencing charms on it, then turns to me and pushes me against the wall and kisses me

"I love you, Harry. Did you know that?" He asks. I shake my head and smile at him

"No, I didn't know that. And I love you, too... Charlie Weasley"

"I know" He whispers as he kisses down my neck and slips off my shirt and the rest of my clothing. I do the same to him

"I want this" I tell him as he lies me on the bed

"You sure?" He asks, just to make sure

"Sure" I tell him as he smiles and leans in to kiss me again. Nothing can divide us now... Except his family

* * *

**_5) What Goes Around... Comes Around: Justin Timberlake_**

How dare Draco Malfoy accuse him of something so despicable! Wrong! Gross! And not to mention, highly un-likely! Well, whatever he says... Teddy is NOT my child! I can't believe he would say that in front of _everyone_ and I mean EVERYONE! Everyone was at the Burrow. We were all grieving for the loss of Fred, Mad-eye, Tonks, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley. It was a sad day for all. And don't ask, because I have no idea who invited Malfoy and his family

"Wow, Professor! Is that your child?" I heard Malfoy ask, I turned towards them so I was in the conversation

"Isn't he just the most gorgeous baby you've ever seen, Draco?" I ask him. He turns to me with a smirk on his face... Oh no! What's he gonna do?

"Aren't you the godfather, Harry?" I nodded my head. Draco then asks if Lupin or Tonks named him godfather. Lupin said that Tonks did. and Malfoys smirk increases "I think I know why that is" He said suspiciously. Remus asks him what he means. And you know what that git did? This is what he did

"HEY EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT? HARRY POTTER IS LITTLE TEDDY'S REAL FATHER!" Everyone stares at him, shocked, then all the stares go to me, but they have looks of disgust. I'm NOT Teddy's father, I would tell Remus over and over again but he just wouldn't listen to me. Goddamn it!

But now... Draco has Dragon Pox. That's Karma for you! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It's just like what those muggles say: What comes around... Goes around! You just got PWNED, Draco Malfoy!!

* * *

**_6) Rain: Mika_**

Alice was walking along the shore of the black lake. Classes had finished early today and now young Alice Longbottom, daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom, had nothing to do, well, DID have nothing to do, now she was about to have another legendary argument with James Potter

"Hello, lovely!" He'd say to her

"Hello, stupid git" She would reply and he would mock a heart attack

"Do you ever go one day without insulting me, Alice Longbottom?" He'd say and Alice would just shake her head

"No, James. Go off with your family now. I don't need to talk to you" Now it has started raining but none of them had moved. They were just staring at each other

"But I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something" He said. Alice then waited for him to say what he needed to say so then she could hurry back into the dry and warm common-room of Hufflepuff

"I love you, Alice Hannah Longbottom"" James said. To say that Alice was shocked would have been the biggest understatement in the history in understatements. Alice then realized that she too, had feelings for James

"I love you, too. James Sirius Potter" James ran the short distance between them and kissed Alice full on the mouth. Alice happily responded by wrapping her arms around James' neck. After their kiss, James looked deep into Alice's blue eyes as Alice looked deep into James' brown eyes

"I should get you inside, love" Then he put his arm around Alice and led her back to the Hufflepuff tower.

Rain is now Alice's favourite weather...

* * *

**_7) In Too Deep: Sum41_**

Ron and I were always there for Harry. We were there when he was trying to save the sorcerers stone. We were there when he was trying to save all the muggle-borns from being killed by the basilisk. We were there when we thought Sirius was out to kill him. We were there when Harry was risking his life in the Tri-wizard tournament. We were there when he was teaching a group of students how to defend them selves and when he went to save Sirius from He-who-must-not-be-named. We were there for Harry last year and now we're here for Harry as he goes to search for the last Horcrux's.

Ron and I know that we're in too deep. And you know what? We know and we don't care. We have always been there for Harry and we will always be there for him. Until the very end... What are friends for, anyway?

* * *

**_8) Paralyzer: Finger Eleven_**

I thought that I was better than this! Smarter than this! God! What's wrong with me? 'Nothing' my best friend, Poppy would say 'Love isn't a bad thing, you know' I'm aware of that, thank you, Miss. Point-out-the-obvious. But it's not the love that is making me feel stupid. It's the person I fell in love _with_! Every time I see him, my knees go weak and turn to jelly and I can't walk until I cannot see him anymore. When he walks past, I get butterflies in my stomach, which are _really_ uncomfortable, by the way. Whenever he talks to me, I loose my train of thought and then he beats me in a duel... Damn his evil-ness!

I also hate to admit to the fact that he's a _Slytherin!_ And I'm a _Gryffindor_! Smartest 7th year girl in Gryffindor is in love with the most cunning, evil and most good-looking year 7th boy from Slytherin. There is only one solution to my dilemma... Make Tom Riddle love me... Minerva McGonagall

So then I am no longer paralyzed whenever he's near me, instead we'll be off in a broom cupboard doing- Wait! I should not be tell you what we would do in a broom cupboard... Let's just say, Tom and Minerva would have a lot of fun in a broom cupboard...

* * *

**_9) I'm Yours: Jason Mraz _**

I have always watched her from afar. No matter what anyone says. Ginny is not the one for me. There is a better girl, a smarter one, more prettier one and a more loyal one. She is the apple of my eye and the fire in my heart. This lovely girl keeps me alive even though she only sees me as a friend, nothing more. And if that's the only way to stay close to her, then that is fine by me.

She has wavy, golden hair. She is just the right height and she has the deepest blue eyes. I could just get lost into them and be happy for the rest of my life

All she has to do is say the word and I would be there for her. Whenever, wherever.

"Say the word, Luna. And I'm yours" I whisper at night before I go to sleep. Sometimes, I can hear her from the Ravenclaw window, saying "Yes, Harry. Your mine. And I'm yours"

I love Luna Lovegood. I will always be hers, she will always hold my heart...

* * *

**_10) Your Call: Second-Hand Serenade _**

Severus has only ever loved twice in his life. The first time he was in love with Lily Evans. She was his best friend and was always there for him. But she had fallen in love with James Potter... What a shame, Snape loved Lily with all his heart and he had to ruin his chance by calling her a 'Mudblood'

The second time he was in love with a student of his. Severus was shocked to realize this fact and had brought it up with Dumbledore. The old fool had told him to follow his heart's desires and not listen to what anyone else said, but he couldn't. One of her best friends was the annoying prat, Harry Potter and he was pretty sure that Potter would give him hell...

As you've probably guessed by now, Severus Snape had fallen in love with Hermione Granger. He has loved her since she was 15. At that age, she was absolutely gorgeous! Only Lily could have matched her prettiness. Even up to his dying day, Snape had secretly loved that one student who was possibly smarter than he. Hermione and her friends were there as he died. Severus stole one last loving glance at his angel before handing his life over to death.

Severus Snape loved Hermione Granger until the end... It was her call that helped him die, when she whispered '_I love you_' Severus knew that it was time to move on, time to meet his first love and tell her about his second and most favourite, by far, love.

* * *

**_I Hope that this was worthy of the competition. It was a lot of fun writing! :)_**

**_oxox - Remmy Love_**


End file.
